


Innehalten

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Drabbles von A bis Z [10]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Feierstunde, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Triple-Drabble zum WortInnehalten.





	Innehalten

Boerne stand in seinem Büro, sprach und erklärte fleißig, und während er redete, griff ganz plötzlich und ohne jede Vorwarnung die Panik nach ihm. Erst tauchte Götz' Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge auf, dann Adams'. Oft kam das nach all der Zeit zum Glück nicht mehr vor, aber gelegentlich eben doch. Er versuchte die aufsteigende Angst zu ignorieren, und sprach unbeirrt weiter. Doch dann versprach er sich. Einmal. Zweimal.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Chef?“, hakte Alberich nach.

„Natürlich, warum sollte es das denn nicht sein?“

„Bist du sicher?“, fragte nun auch Frank.

„Ja, natürlich, ich ... ich war nur für wenige Sekunden gedanklich ... woanders.“ Sowohl Alberich als auch Frank sah er an, dass sie ganz genau wussten, wo und bei wem er gedanklich gewesen war.

„Möchten Sie vielleicht lieber eine kleine Pause machen?“

„Nein, Alberich, das möchte ich nicht.“ Er schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf und fuhr mit Reden fort, doch die Panik meldete sich ein weiteres Mal zu Wort, diesmal noch stärker, und er vergaß kurzzeitig, was er als nächstes hatte sagen wollen. „Entschuldigung, ich ... ich ...“

„Karl-Friedrich, nun mach' doch mal lieber kurz 'ne Pause.“ Franks Stimme war sanft, aber bestimmt.

Okay, das war deutlich gewesen. Er konnte an seinen Fingern abzählen, wie oft Frank ihn bisher beim Vornamen genannt hatte.  
„Ich mache gleich weiter.“ Boerne ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen, nahm seine Brille ab, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und fuhr sich übers Haar.

Frank legte die Arme um ihn, hielt ihn fest, und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr, Alberich tätschelte mehrmals sein Knie.

Nach einigen Minuten schlug sein Herz allmählich wieder im normalen Tempo, und die Angst war beinahe vollständig verflogen. 

Boerne zog sich seine Brille auf. „Es geht schon wieder ...“ Er erhob sich, warf Frank und Alberich nochmal ein Lächeln zu, und fuhr dann fort.


End file.
